princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Zergrinch/To-Do
Prince of Tennis *Genius 001: Ryoma Echizen *Genius 002: A Suspicious Child Has Appeared *Genius 003: 2nd Year vs 1st Year *Genius 004: A Declaration Of War *Genius 005: The Dusty Racket *Genius 006: Irony *Genius 007: The Start of the Ranking Tournament *Genius 008: Snake Fangs *Genius 009: Trap *Genius 010: A Contest of Wills *Genius 011: Want to Defeat a Guy *Genius 012: Still Two Balls Left *Genius 013: Pride of a Third Year *Genius 014: There's Still More to See *Genius 015: The Weight of Half a Step *Genius 016: The Cocky Rookie *Genius 017: Have Mercy *Genius 018: Guys with Great Determination *Genius 019: Akaya Kirihara *Genius 020: Street Tennis *Genius 021: District Competition Starts *Genius 022: Getting Revenge *Genius 023: Loss on First Match? *Genius 024: Double Team *Genius 025: Advancing to District Finals *Genius 026: The Black Unit-Fudomine *Genius 027: Seishun vs. Fudomine *Genius 028: Genius vs. Power *Genius 029: Everyone's Opponent *Genius 030: Ace of Speed *Genius 031: Watch Out for the Snake! *Genius 032: What the Phantom Snake Brought... *Genius 033: Small Fist Pump *Genius 034: Ryoma's Singles Debut *Genius 035: Shock the World *Genius 036: Mutter, Mutter *Genius 037: Spot *Genius 038: The Decision *Genius 039: Ten-Minute Limit *Genius 040: Champion *Genius 041: Go, Sushi, Go *Genius 042: New Challenge *Special Short Story: The Prince of Tennis *Genius 043: Sign of Strength *Genius 044: Game Faces (Two Weeks Before the Tournament) *Genius 045: What's Going On? *Genius 046: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 1) *Genius 047: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 2) *Genius 048: The Day Before the Tournament - Karupin's Big Adventure *Genius 049: Opening *Genius 050: These Guys Are Too Good *Genius 051: Contact Under Water *Genius 052: Best 8 Assembled *Genius 053: Dark Clouds *Genius 054: Momo & Kaidoh *Genius 055: St. Rudolph's Best *Genius 056: Akazawa Magic *Genius 057: Oishi & Kikumaru *Genius 058: Battle! *Genius 059: Ambush! *Genius 060: Perfect Scenario *Prince of Tennis: Special Version *Genius 061: Trump Card *Genius 062: Deep Power *Genius 063: Tiebreaker *Genius 064: In and Out *Genius 065: Miscalculation *Genius 066: Smashing Out *Genius 067: Change the Script!! *Genius 068: 1-1 *Genius 069: Left on Left *Genius 070: Hit the Target! *Genius 071: Yuta's Retort *Genius 072: Bag of Tricks *Genius 073: Drive B *Genius 074: No Fooling *Genius 075: Hajime vs. Shusuke *Genius 076: Easy or Difficult *Genius 077: Top Seed and Dark Horse *Genius 078: Renewed Resolve *The Prince of Tennis: Exposé *Genius 079: Sweet Tooth *Genius 080: Target *Genius 081: Self-Introduction (Part 1) *Genius 082: Self-Introduction (Part 2) *Genius 083: For Tomorrow...?!! *Genius 084: Play for Keeps *Genius 085: Seize the Moment! *Genius 086: Challenge *Genius 087: Stubborn *Genius 088: Seishun's No. 1 Fox *Genius 089: Three Monsters *Genius 090: First Semifinal Match (Fudomine vs. Yamabuki) *Genius 091: Premonition of a Storm *Genius 092: National Level *Genius 093: The Minami and Higashigata Pair *Genius 094: Plain and Simple *Genius 095: A Lucky Beggar *Genius 096: No. 3 Singles *Genius 097: Trickster *Genius 098: Determination *Genius 099: Jack Knife *Genius 100: Drive A *Genius 101: Jin Akutsu - Prodigy *Genius 102: Once in a Decade Phenom *Genius 103: Invincible Man *Genius 104: Stepping Stone *Genius 105: Natural *Genius 106: Unbecoming *Genius 107: Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage *Genius 108: Beyond Victory *Genius 109: Possibility *Genius 110: Mixed Ranking Match *Genius 111: Intra-Squad Ranking Matches *Genius 112: Block A *Genius 113: Data Does Not Lie *Genius 114: Superior Data Tennis *Genius 115: The Strongest Man in Seigaku *Genius 116: Dark Clouds *Genius 117: A Challenging Spirit *Genius 118: Birth of the New Seigaku's Strongest Army *Genius 119: Gathering of Rivals *Genius 120: A New Combination!? *Genius 121: Ryō Once Again *Genius 122: Hyotei vs Seigaku *Genius 123: Where is Ryoma? *Genius 124: Acrobatic Tennis Showdown *Genius 125: As a Senpai *Genius 126: Three Person Doubles *Genius 127: Who's the Amateur? *Genius 128: Inui/Kaidoh Pair *Genius 129: Endurance vs. Endurance *Genius 130: Reaction Time *Genius 131: Trust *Genius 132: Super Combo *Genius 133: Clumsy *Genius 134: Last Tennis *Genius 135: Power Game *Genius 136: Taka's Hadokyu *Genius 137: Victory Is Certain! *Genius 138: Hadokyu vs. Hadokyu *Genius 139: Shusuke Fuji *Genius 140: Jiro Wakes Up *Genius 141: Jiro Akutagawa *Genius 142: White Whale *Genius 143: Guys on the Move *Genius 144: Battle of the Best *Genius 145: Insight Into Weakness *Genius 146: Truth Revealed! *Genius 147: Captain Yamato *Genius 148: Waltzing Toward Destruction *Genius 149: Endurance *Genius 150: Closest Thing to Glory *Genius 151: Cheer *Genius 152: Unpredictable *Genius 153: Illusion *Genius 154: Ace in the Hole *Genius 155: Love Overthrow *Genius 156: Optimum Pace *Genius 157: Passed the First Round *Genius 158: Bowling, Go! *Genius 159: The Prince of Bowling *Genius 160: Tezuka's Journey *Genius 161: The New Oishi Regime *Genius 162: The Skill of Saitama's Midoriyama Jr. High *Genius 163: Endurance *Genius 164: To Each Their Own Battle *Genius 165: Kids *Genius 166: Follow The Rhythm *Genius 167: Sengoku VS Kamio *Genius 168: The Man With The Long Racket *Genius 169: Seigaku VS Rokkaku *Genius 170: Their Own Style of Tennis *Genius 171: Showdown *Genius 172: Beware of 'THAT'! *Genius 173: The New Style of Hadoukyuu *Genius 174: Initiative *Genius 175: Local Skirmish *Genius 176: He Returned It... *Genius 177: Adversity *Genius 178: Kikumaru's New Step *Genius 179: Moment of Confusion *Genius 180: Pressure *Genius 181: Aoi Kentarou *Genius 182: First Contact *Genius 183: Kaidoh Kaoru's Tennis *Genius 184: Remains of a Scar *Genius 185: vs. Rikkai Mode *Genius 186: Surprise Attack *Genius 187: 2 Minutes 11 Seconds *Genius 188: Sign of Dangerous Mode *Genius 189: Terrifying Knuckle Serve *Genius 190: Merciless Attacks *Genius 191: Ryoma Awakens *Genius 192: Proof of Awakening *Genius 000: Legend of the Samurai *Genius 193: The Law of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku *Genius 194: The Terror of Red Eyes *Genius 195: Kantou Tournament Finals *Genius 196: Preemptive Punch! *Genius 197: Despair *Genius 198: As Rivals *Genius 199: This is Our Answer!! *Genius 200: Pride *Genius 201: Pride 2 *Genius 202: Golden Pair Revived!! *Genius 203: Kikumaru's Vow *Genius 204: No-Sign Combination Play *Genius 205: The Gentleman and the Trickster *Genius 206: Two Lasers *Genius 207: Oishi Territory *Genius 208: Checkmate *Genius 209: Yanagi Renji vs Inui Sadaharu *Genius 210: 4 Years 2 Months and 15 Days *Genius 211: Collapse of Data Tennis *Genius 212: Probability of Victory *Genius 213: Memories *Genius 214: 3 Straight Losses for Seigaku!? *Genius 215: The Champions Who Do Not Permit Losing *Genius 216: Kirihara Akaya vs Fuji Syusuke *Genius 217: A Trap Aiming for a Moment's Chance *Genius 218: Catalyst *Genius 219: And Fuji Smiles *Genius 220: In a Pinch, a Hidden Miracle *Genius 221: Place of Arrival *Genius 222: Finale *Genius 223: Feeling of Existence *Genius 224: Here Comes Ryoma *Genius 225: Echizen Ryoma vs Sanada Genichirou *Genius 226: An Existence That Transcends Self-Actualization *Genius 227: A Shocking Fact *Genius 228: One Who Falls with Despair *Genius 229: Until the Very Last Point *Genius 230: Seigaku's Pillar of Support *Genius 231: Extraordinary Kid *Genius 232: Recollections *Genius 233: A High Wall, Therefore *Genius 234: The Captain's Decision *Genius 235: The Number One Person Who Hates Losing *Genius 236: A New Messenger *Genius 237: Seigaku's Summer Vacation *Genius 238: The Greatest Terror in History *Genius 239: The Approaching Nightmare: Silver Seat *Genius 240: A Strange Encounter *Genius 241: Ryoma's Girlfriend *Genius 242: Hyoutei Rhapsody *Genius 243: The Sleeping Lion *Genius 244: A Place where the Top Talents gather once every 10 years *Genius 245: (Wild 1) "Tough Guy" *Genius 246: (Wild 2) "Treasure" *Genius 247: (Wild 3) Goodbye Pei-chan... And *Genius 248: The Curtains Rise for the Nationals *Genius 249: Return of Tezuka *Genius 250: Oishi's Decision *Genius 251: Curtains Rise for the Nationals!! *Genius 252: The Skill of Okinawa's Higa Jr. High *Genius 253: A Lone Man's Battle *Genius 254: Seigaku vs. Higa *Genius 255: One Shot Killer Big Bang *Genius 256: Each's Service Game *Genius 257: 1 Point Difference *Genius 258: Final Measures *Genius 259: I Hate Gouya *Genius 260: Counterattack *Genius 261: The spirit of an Artisan *Genius 262: A Choice *Genius 263: Determination Towards Victory *Genius 264: Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zutsumi *Genius 265: A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match *Genius 266: The Provision for that Promise *Genius 267: Serious Mode *Genius 268: The Place to be Found *Genius 269: The man called 'The Hitman' *Genius 270: Advice *Genius 271: Complete Revival *Genius 272: Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami *Genius 273: The Best 8 Gather!! *Genius 274: Tricky Fellows *Genius 275: The Unreadable Man *Genius 276: The Origins of Strength *Genius 277: The Bloody Showdown *Genius 278: Lighting the Heart on Fire *Genius 279: Short-Term Battle *Genius 280: Probability...100% *Genius 281: The Unbeatable Man *Genius 282: Tezuka's Close Call *Genius 283: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 1 *Genius 284: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 2 *Genius 285: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 3 *Genius 286: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 4 *Genius 287: The One Who Has Mastered It *Genius 288: Accident *Genius 289: Hyōtei's Golden Pair *Genius 290: Double Peak Battle *Genius 291: Overcome *Genius 292: The Infinite Possibilities of Doubles *Genius 293: Synchro *Genius 294: Birth of the True Golden Pairs *Genius 295: A Game One Can Be Satisfied With *Genius 296: The Self-Centered Pair *Genius 297: Fierce Clash!! Echizen Ryoma vs Atobe Keigo *Genius 298: Prelude to the Battle *Genius 299: World of Ice *Genius 300: An Approach to Perfection *Genius 301: Supporting Seigaku's Pillar *Genius 302: The Value of Ryoma's Experience *Genius 303: Decision For Victory *Genius 304: Who's the Winner *Genius 305: First Defeat *Genius 306: Two Princes *Genius 307: Shitenhouji's Skill *Genius 308: The Desire to be Close to That Person, Even If It's Just One More Step *Genius 309: Atonement *Genius 310: Wild Lion *Genius 311: The Man Who Researched Beneath the Surface of Muga *Genius 312: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami *Genius 313: Order Announced *Genius 314: Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji *Genius 315: The Perfect Man *Genius 316: One Rank Above *Genius 317: Fuji's Desperation *Genius 318: Bible vs Genius *Genius 319: The Gate That Has Been Shut Hard *Genius 320: My Time *Genius 321: Period *Genius 322: The Terror of Comic Tennis *Genius 323: Comepri *Genius 324: Grasp the Poker Face!! *Genius 325: Be Stubborn *Genius 326: Prince of Impressions: Hitouji Yuuji and Koharu's Love Chapter *Genius 327: Because We Are Rivals *Genius 328: Creator *Genius 329: Seigaku's Extra Baggage *Genius 330: The Greatest Respect *Genius 331: The Last Tennis Match *Genius 332: The Stage is Set *Genius 333: Hyakuren Jitoku vs Saikikanpatsu *Genius 334: Absolute Prediction *Genius 335: One's Own Threshold *Genius 336: The Final Battle *Genius 337: The Fierce Battle! 1-Point Match: Echizen Ryoma vs Tooyama Kintarou *Genius 338: Devil *Genius 339: The Whereabouts of the One-Point Match *Genius 340: Towards the Prince of Tennis *Genius 341: Tonight is a Yakiniku Party *Genius 342: Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! *Genius 343: Requiem to the Fallen *Genius 344: Farewell Yakiniku Sauce: The Golden Flavor *Genius 345: Where is Ryoma? *Genius 346: Animosity *Genius 347: "Lightning" and "Shadow" *Genius 348: Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai *Genius 349: Tezuka Zone Defeated *Genius 350: Conviction *Genius 351: Captain and Vice-Captain *Genius 352: Certain Expectation *Genius 353: The Whereabouts of the Ball *Genius 354: The Prince who forgot Tennis *Genius 355: Broken Spirit *Genius 356: The Master Beast Tamer *Genius 357: Straight and Curved *Genius 358: Kaidou Awakens *Genius 359: Nightmare *Genius 360: Fuji Shusuke vs Tezuka Kunimitsu *Genius 361: Thought Beyond 2 Years *Genius 362: Fuji Shusuke's Great Wall - 2nd Match *Genius 363: With Close Eyes, My Heart Feels You *Genius 364: Trickery *Genius 365: Time, Moving Once Again *Genius 366: Remember!! *Genius 367: 1 Piece of Memory *Genius 368: Bonds *Genius 369: Join With Ryoma *Genius 370: Reinforcements *Genius 371: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God *Genius 372: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 2 *Genius 373: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 3 *Genius 374: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 4 *Genius 375: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 5 *Genius 376: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 6 *Genius 377: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 7 *Genius 378: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 8 *Genius 379: Dear Prince: To The Princes of Tennis Prince of Tennis Volumes *Volume 1 - Ryoma Echizen *Volume 2 - Adder's Fangs *Volume 3 - Street Tennis *Volume 4 - The Black Unit *Volume 5 - New Challenge *Volume 6 - Sign of Strength *Volume 7 - St. Rudolph's Best *Volume 8 - Change the Script!! *Volume 9 - Take Aim! *Volume 10 - Seize the Moment! *Volume 11 - Premonition of a Storm *Volume 12 - Invincible Man *Volume 13 - Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage *Volume 14 - The Strongest Man in Seigaku *Volume 15 - Inui/Kaidoh Pair *Volume 16 - Super Combo *Volume 17 - Waltzing Toward Destruction *Volume 18 - Ace in the Hole *Volume 19 - Goodbye Tennis *Volume 20 - Their Own Style Of Tennis *Volume 21 - Kikumaru's New Step *Volume 22 - Surprise Attack *Volume 23 - Kantou Tournament Finals *Volume 24 - Checkmate *Volume 25 - Memories *Volume 26 - Finale *Volume 27 - The Captain's Decision *Volume 28 - Hyotei Rhapsody *Volume 29 - Curtains Rise for the Nationals *Volume 30 - I Hate Gouya *Volume 31 - A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match *Volume 32 - Tricky Fellows *Volume 33 - Tezuka Kunimitsu in Kyushu *Volume 34 - Synchro *Volume 35 - Farewell, Hyoutei Gakuen *Volume 36 - Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji *Volume 37 - The Terror of Comic Tennis *Volume 38 - The Fierce Battle! 1-Ball Match: Echizen Ryoma VS Tooyama Kintarou *Volume 39 - Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! *Volume 40 - The Prince Who Forgot Tennis *Volume 41 - The Final Battle! The Prince VS the Child of God *Volume 42 - Dear Prince Category:Subpages